


find my way home

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, F/M, Parties, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tyrion requires more wine. He also requires a way home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: parties
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'A Song of Ice & Fire' nor do I own any related fandoms. Nor am I profiting off this.

"I need more wine," Tyrion slurs as he tilts the bottle. Wine splashes onto the ornate carpet and his shoes. "Family gatherings always bring out the worst in me." 

Sansa tiptoes backwards, mindful of the growing puddle. 

"Are typically more careful with wine?" 

Tyrion sways side to side for a moment, brows arching upward. 

"We should all treat wine like an old friend. Oh, my sister will be infuriated with this stain. I should blame one of the maids." 

"Do you have a ride home?" Sansa makes a note to cover her seats with garbage bags. 

"Are you offering a ride home?" 

"Someone needs to save you from the wrath of your sister."


End file.
